On Leave
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Bella Swan siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward Masen, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, desde la época del colegio. Ahora Edward y Emmett, se marchan a realizar su servicio militar en Afganistán y Edward le da un ardiente beso de despedida, que la deja trastornada. Summary completo en el interior. Ed & Bells - Emm & Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Lois Bonde. ****Al Staff Excomulgado: Excopic por la Traducción, a Kiti08 por la Corrección, Diagramación y Lectura Final de este Libro para el Club de Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento**_

Bella Swan siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward Masen, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, desde la época del colegio. Ahora Edward y Emmett, se marchan a realizar su servicio militar en Afganistán y Edward le da un ardiente beso de despedida, que la deja trastornada.

Ahora, Edward regresa, después de diez meses de servicio militar, para pasar un mes de permiso en casa, con la inseguridad de lo que podrá suceder cuando tenga que regresar a la guerra, ellos se entregan a la pasión.

Emmett partió al servicio militar dejando a su novia, Rosalie, aguardando su regreso. Pero, cuando Emmett regresa de permiso, los dos incendian las sábanas y el deseo de quedarse juntos para siempre, tendrá que ser lo bastante fuerte, ya que el regreso de Emmett a la guerra supondrá aun más de diez meses de sufrimiento.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Bella Swan se quedó detrás de la verja de alambre en la pista del gobierno cerca de Las Vegas. La Policía Militar no permitiría que los familiares y amigos se acercasen más al enorme avión de transporte militar, que estaba listo para llevar a los hombres y mujeres uniformados a la zona de guerra en el Oriente Medio. Faltaban preciosos minutos para terminar con las despedidas. Bella abrazó a su hermano Emmett por última vez. Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, pero estaba decidida no llorar abiertamente.

"Te veré dentro de diez meses, hermanita"

Incapaz de hablar por el nudo en su garganta, sacudió la cabeza. Él se giró hacia Rosalie, su novia, y la besó una última vez.

"Espero que las dos salgan juntas de vez en cuando" Dijo Emmett.

"Claro que lo haremos" Prometió, forzando sus temblorosos labios en pequeñas sonrisas.

"Genial. Pueden compartir las noticias que les enviaré, para que no necesite escribir tantas cartas" Bromeó, pero nadie se rió.

"Oh, Dios" Lloró Rosalie, las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro. Él le pasó los brazos a su alrededor y la balanceó suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"Tengo que hacer esto, cariño" Dijo Emmett en voz baja.

"Voy a cuidar bien de él" Prometió una voz masculina detrás de Bella.

Ella se giró para mirar a Edward Masen, el mejor amigo de su hermano, de pie tras ella vestido con un uniforme de camuflaje idéntico al de Emmett.

"Oh, Edward" Gritó, cayendo en sus acogedores brazos. "Cuento con los dos para que se cubran las espaldas el uno al otro" Se sentía tan familiar, tan fuerte, cuando ella lo abrazó, aplastando sus senos contra el sólido pecho. Deseó que pudiesen quedarse cerca, durante mucho más tiempo, de los pocos minutos que tenían.

"Con estas dos hermosas mujeres esperando a que regresemos a casa, vamos a tener cuidado extra" Respondió, sin aflojar el abrazo.

Giró la cabeza y la besó junto al cuello.

Sintió su pulso fuerte y firme contra los labios. Relajó los brazos lo suficiente para que pudiesen mirarse a los ojos.

Con sus cabellos y ojos oscuros, le dio una mirada intensa, casi peligrosa, la cual ella siempre había encontrado bastante sensual.

No es que hubiese sucedido algo entre ellos. Siempre la había tratado como una hermana, a pesar de que no quería nada de aquello. Y ahora, se sentía en el cielo en sus brazos.

"Acuérdate de mí" Le ordenó en un murmullo tan cercano que podía sentir su aliento de menta en bocanadas calientes contra su rostro.

Acariciando el rostro con el dorso de los dedos, ella susurró. "Siempre te amaré. Lo prometo. ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?" Pensaría en él todos los días, esperando y rezando para que él y su hermano estuviesen a salvo.

Un oficial en el portalón comenzó a gritar órdenes y los soldados comenzaron a formar una fila.

"Bella, escucha. Yo..." Comenzó Edward. Entonces, en vez de decir algo más, la besó intensamente. Con sus labios contra los de ella con una urgencia frenética. Buscó la entrada de su boca, y le dio la bienvenida, impulsando la lengua sugestivamente, desesperadamente contra la suya. Ella quería que la besara, abrazara para siempre, pero él estaba marchándose.

Más recomendaciones fueron gritadas y Emmett golpeó en el hombro de Edward.

"Vamos. Tenemos una guerra que ganar" Dijo Emmett, antes de besar a Rosalie ligeramente y caminar en dirección al portalón con su mochila de lona.

Bella sabía que el beso de Edward había terminado porque él tenía que parar. Si hubiese sido en otro momento, en otro lugar... Las manos de él se deslizaron por su espalda, y cogió su mochila sin alejar sus ojos de su rostro.

"Después de un beso como ese, tienes que regresar a mi, sabes" Dijo ella con esperanza de hacer una broma. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que sus temblorosos labios sonriesen para él.

Él sonrió largamente, como si estuviese satisfecho por sus primeras palabras después del ardiente beso.

"Cuenta con ello"

Bella presionó sus dedos contra los hinchados labios y le sopló un beso, antes de que se girase y corriese para reunirse a los otros que iban hacia el avión. Se acercó a Rosalie, que se sujetaba a los eslabones de la cadena sobre el alto muro. Las lágrimas que había intentado tan arduamente evitar resbalaban por su rostro. Los hombres saludaban y desaparecían por la rampa del avión. Sin una palabra, ellas observaron hasta que el avión despegó y desapareció en el cielo parcialmente nublado.

Regresando al aparcamiento, Bella se sonó la nariz.

"Te dejaré en casa de camino al casino. Les dije que regresaría al trabajo después de que el avión se marchase"

"Gracias. Por lo menos no tengo que ir a trabajar hasta el final de la tarde" Dijo Rosalie, enjugando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Mis manos están temblando tanto que nunca conseguiría manejar las cartas"

Se subieron al Honda de Bella, con sus ojos secos, pero sin sentirse menos triste.

"Dime, no sabía que Edward y tú estuvieran saliendo" Dijo Rosalie brillantemente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza cuando giró la llave y encendió el aire acondicionado.

"Y no lo estamos"

"Eh, vi como te besaba. Si fuera por él, casi, te come viva"

Bella tocó sus labios, hinchados por la pasión de aquel beso.

"Conozco a Edward desde el colegio, cuando él y Emmett comenzaron a ser amigos. Ambos son apenas un año, mayores que yo, así que él siempre fue cercano y amigable conmigo. Pero él nunca, nunca me había besado así antes"

_Pero espero que lo haga de nuevo_. Añadió para sí misma, mientras salía del aparcamiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

**Diez meses después.**

El timbre sonó y Bella saltó del sofá. Su corazón se aceleró excitado, abrió la puerta del apartamento y en un único impulso, echó los brazos alrededor del cuello del alto soldado que estaba fuera.

Se congeló. "Tú no eres mi hermano" Murmuró, sonando, sin sentido.

"Gracias a Dios por ello" Respondió Edward con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba las manos sobre su cintura. "¿Eso significa que no voy a recibir un abrazo de bienvenido a casa que estabas lista para darme?"

Bella rió y lo envolvió por el cuello, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él. Había desarrollado, aun más los músculos, desde que se fuera al servicio activo, pensó, circundando los omóplatos con las palmas de las manos.

"Edward, puedes recibir mi abrazo cuando quieras"

"A esa oferta, ningún hombre sensato, jamás, podría negarse" Pasó los brazos alrededor de ella, con más fuerza, y se inclinó hacia atrás, levantándola del suelo. "Dios mío. Es bueno verte"

La colocó en el suelo, pero continuó sujetándola con un brazo, mientras cogía su mochila. Juntos, entraron en su apartamento, donde él empujó la puerta con el talón y dejó caer la mochila.

"¿Qué crees? ¿Será que después de casi un año en el desierto, también recibiré un beso de bienvenida a casa?"

Estaba preguntando, pero no esperó respuesta. No la necesitaba. Ella volvió a sus brazos cuando bajó la cabeza y sus labios cubrieron los suyos. Ella no pensó en ningún momento en impedirlo. Muy consciente de cada centímetro del fuerte cuerpo contra el de ella, Bella sintió un ardiente hormigueo deslizarse sobre su piel, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban. Las lenguas se cruzaban y se retiraban de forma provocativa, mientras sus labios presionaban y mordisqueaban, y después todo acabó demasiado rápido.

"Quería saber cómo sería besarte una vez más" Dijo ella, parpadeando y abrió los ojos para encontrar su oscura mirada.

En las cartas que habían intercambiado a lo largo de los meses, nunca habían mencionado el picante beso del aeropuerto. Pero ella sabía que ninguno de los dos jamás lo olvidaría.

"¿Y?"

"Y fue corto" Señaló ella con una mirada provocativa, que luego se transformó en una sonrisa. "Pero tan bueno como imaginaba que sería" Avergonzada por su repentina franqueza, dejó caer los brazos y se alejó.

"Eso fue lo que también pensé" Él parecía reacio a dejarla ir, lo que le agradó.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Preguntó, cuando en realidad, lo que quería era besarle nuevamente y acabar en la cama para ver si hacer el amor con él sería tan explosivo como la experiencia de sus besos.

Edward sonrió. "Vendrá a verte, pero no esta noche. Va a pasarla con Rosalie" Se encogió de hombros. "No quería que te preocupases, así que me envió de chico de los recados"

Bella rió. Edward Masen era de todo menos un chico.

"Él es... está bien, ¿no?"

"Claro" Edward sonrió y situó las manos en sus hombros. "Está genial. Prometió que vendría aquí para tomar el café de la mañana"

Ella soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo mientras respondía. Sonaba como si Emmett estuviese sincronizando su llegada a una recepción.

De repente, Bella sintió algo extraño, nunca antes se había sentido así con Edward. Pero, ahora se estaba sintiendo de una forma muy diferente en relación a él desde aquel beso en el aeropuerto.

"Vamos dentro. ¿Quieres una bebida? ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte? ¿Tus padres no te están esperando?"

"Hey" Dijo él con una sonrisa. "Una pregunta a la vez. Veamos. En orden inversa, ya vi a mis padres en Sun City West cerca de Phoenix. Humm, tengo un mes de permiso antes de ser transferido y les prometí pasar más tiempo allí antes de regresar. Y si, me encantaría algo de beber, una cerveza helada estaría genial"

"Esa es una forma fácil de informarme" Él la siguió hasta la cocina, donde ella cogió dos botellas de cerveza de la nevera.

Él cogió una y la sujetó contra su rostro. "Dios, que bien. Nunca estaban lo suficientemente frías allí con todo aquel calor"

Notando como sacaba la chapa, ella siguió el movimiento de su garganta contrayéndose por los tragos. Su barbilla, con la sombra oscura de la barba, le hacía parecer bastante duro. Ella luchó contra la tentación de correr los dedos sobre su rostro para ver cómo sería bajo su tacto. Infiernos, ella quería tocarlo en cualquier lugar para ver como se sentía.

Bajando la botella, él la miró. Atrapada mirándolo, echó un vistazo su cerveza.

"Dame. Déjame ver eso" Colocando su propia botella en el mostrador, él abrió la tapa de la de ella y se la entregó.

"Gracias" El líquido frío humedeció su garganta que se sentía apretada. "Es maravilloso verte, Edward" Dijo suavemente. "Estoy contenta de que mi hermano te haya enviado aquí"

Él soltó una carcajada.

"Siempre estaba intentando hacer que tú y yo nos quedásemos juntos en el colegio. ¿Recuerdas?" Él señaló su cerveza y después tiró de la esquina de la etiqueta con la uña del pulgar. "Pero eras demasiado especial para andar con gente como yo"

Negando con la cabeza, ella río del absurdo pensamiento.

"Habría dado cualquier cosa porque me hubieses invitado a salir en una verdadera cita, especialmente cuando fui creciendo"

Mirándola, él parecía estudiar su rostro. Mierda, todo lo que tenía que hacer era tener aquellos ojos verdes mirándola para que sus jugos comenzasen a fluir, pero no conseguía mantener su mirada lejos de él. Sonrió, pensando en cómo se reiría si supiese el efecto que causaba sobre su cuerpo. Tomó otro trago de cerveza, que no consiguió enfriarla. Su pelo broncíneo había sido cortado corto para poder soportar el calor del desierto. Con los músculos en todos los lugares correctos, lo hacía parecer sexy en el uniforme de camuflaje. Llevaba la chaqueta desabotonada, y podía ver la camiseta ajustada verde del ejército estirada sobre el ancho pecho.

Juguetear sexualmente con otros hombres en los últimos años, no tendría comparación, con lo que, ella sospechaba, sería hacer el amor con Edward.

Una ola de calor subió por su tez mientras la mirada de él seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras bajaba su botella. Era como si su mirada la estuviese acariciando, con sus largos dedos deslizándose suavemente sobre su piel caliente.

"¿Llegué en un mal momento?" Su voz sonaba tan profunda y sensual. "¿Vas a salir?"

"Oh, no. Y no estoy siendo una buena anfitriona. Por lo menos puedo invitarte a sentarte" Dijo girándose rápidamente para esconder su frustración. "Vamos" Agarrando su cerveza con ambas manos, abrió el camino desde la cocina por el pasillo estrecho hasta su pequeña sala de estar.

"Dime, ¿tienes algún lugar para quedarte en Las Vegas, ahora que tus padres se mudaron a Arizona? ¿Quieres dormir aquí conmigo mientras estés en la ciudad?"

De repente, respiró hondo y pegó la mano a su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado. Pretendía ofrecerle el sofá, pero no fue eso lo que parecía. Ni siquiera había pensado dónde querría dormir, pero ella no quería preguntarlo de esa forma. Él se estaba riendo y entonces ella no pudo contener su propia sonrisa.

"Mis pensamientos son, exactamente, una cuestión de hecho" Dijo él, con una sonrisa curvando sus deliciosos labios, mientras se tomaba otro trago de cerveza y la colocaba sobre la mesa del café junto a la de ella. Colocando la palma de la mano hacia arriba, él, silenciosamente, la invitó a acercarse.

Un rayo de intenso calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y ella supo que era eso lo que quería. Aunque él estuviese aquí solo por un corto periodo, lo que quisiese, ella se lo podría dar. Habiendo imaginado vívidamente como sería estar juntos durante diez meses, quería tanto hacer el amor con él que le dolía el vientre profundamente. Incapaz de hacer lo contrario, colocó una mano sobre la de él, caliente y fuerte. Sin cualquier resistencia por su parte, él la empujó dentro del círculo de sus brazos y la sujetó ahí, con la otra mano en su espalda, por debajo de la cintura. Él colocó la palma de la otra mano en el seno de ella y encontró su mirado mientras diseñaba perezosos círculos en su espalda con el pulgar.

"Hemos evitado estar cerca el uno del otro, lo suficiente para no besarnos durante años" Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que los dos lo deseábamos desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que lo deseaba, pero el momento no era el correcto. Quería que fuese lo que nosotros queríamos, no lo que quería Emmett"

"Y pensar que siempre creí que pensabas en mi como la pequeña hermana aburrida de Emmett"

Colocando el dedo bajo la barbilla de ella, él inclinó la cara hacia arriba y la besó, ligeramente, en los labios. Levantando la cabeza un poco, frotó su nariz contra la de ella de una manera provocativa.

"Aburrida solo durante un tiempo"

"Oh, gracias. Y pensar que solía estar enamorada de ti"

"Maldición. ¿Ya no lo estás?"

"No, yo no llamaría a esto estar enamorada."

Él sonrió y sus labios hormiguearon con la necesidad de besar esa sonrisa. Valientemente, ella inclinó la cabeza para que sus labios se encontrasen una vez más.

De repente, como una chispa desencadenando un incendio, el beso se volvió más que un simple toque. Anunciaba que los dos se deseaban el uno al otro y al infierno con las consecuencias.

Ella se abrió para él, hambrienta. Su larga lengua exploró su boca y capturó la lengua de ella. Rodeándola, él la llevó a suya donde ella acarició el cielo de su paladar y deslizó la punta de su lengua alrededor de los dientes. Entonces él le mordisqueó los labios y ella gimió.

"Si, lo que siento solo puede ser descrito en términos mucho más maduros que una pasión" Susurró ella, mordiendo el labio, no podía culpar a la cerveza por su osadía después de apenas un par de tragos.

"¿Y qué más deseas? Porque quiero más. Deseo hacer el amor contigo, y lo deseo tanto que duele" Presionó las caderas contra las suyas y ella pudo sentir el aumento de la erección en su dirección.

"Si" Susurró ella, cerrando los ojos contra el intenso deseo que siempre había sentido por él. "Te deseo, más de lo que jamás pensé que podría"

"Pero no tendremos mucho tiempo juntos y no puedo hacer ninguna promesa, Bella. No puedo predecir lo que va a suceder conmigo allí la próxima vez"

"No pienses en eso. Esto es lo que tenemos ahora" Respondió ella, deseando con todo su corazón que pudiese ser para siempre.

Antes de que ella supiese lo que sucedía, Edward la levantó en brazos y la llevó al pequeño dormitorio.

De espaldas en pie junto a la gran cama, ella vaciló un poco cuando sus piernas flaquearon amenazando colapsar. Afortunadamente, él se mantuvo cerca, apoyándola contra él y la besó nuevamente.

Sus lenguas bailaron juntas, girando de una manera y después de otra, mientras las manos se movían sobre las colinas y los valles de sus cuerpos ansiosos.

El beso rápidamente se volvió más urgente, a continuación, frenético, con la desesperación que brotaba de su pasión, ella quería librarse de la limitación de sus ropas. Bella presionó sus senos doloridos contra el duro pecho y frotó, masajeándolos. Gimió mientras él sujetaba su cadera y frotaba su duro pene contra su vientre. El beso solo terminó cuando necesitaron respirar profundamente.

"Mierda, porque tuvimos que esperar tanto tiempo" Él empujó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. "Eres tan bonita. Me dormía todas las noches en el desierto soñando contigo en mi cama" Sonrió. "Te deseo, Bella, como nunca he deseado a nadie"

Sabiendo que él podría escoger a cualquier mujer que quisiese, sonrió por el mejor elogio que él podría haberle hecho.

"Pero, ¿estás segura, Bella? Sabes que estás pocas semanas pueden ser todo lo que halla entre nosotros. Tengo órdenes de reunirme con mi escuadrón, para un servicio de combate, después de mi permiso. Infiernos, puedo no sobrevivir para verte después de eso"

Jadeando, ella cerró los ojos con la dolorosa idea de perderle para siempre, que la alcanzó de golpe.

"¡No! ¡Nunca digas eso! Ninguno de los dos conoce el futuro" Dijo ella, negando con la cabeza. "Solo abrázame y no hables"

"Cuando estoy cerca de ti, como ahora, me siento arder"

Sujetando un puñado de cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza, le inclinó el rostro y la besó nuevamente.

"Hummm" Gimió, levantando la cabeza unos centímetros y acariciándola bajo su dominio. "Estoy ardiendo"

Ella rió. "Creo que deberías sacarte la ropa y refrescarte" Dijo con una sonrisa. "A pesar de que, en el momento en que te saques esas malditas botas, podrás enfriarte sin mi ayuda"

"No creo que me fuera a refrescar"

Trabajando juntos, rápidamente desataron y sacaron sus botas de combate.

"Dios. Estoy casi a punto de ebullición, y apenas comenzamos, mujer" Con una velocidad impaciente, él desabotonó su blusa y la empujó por los hombros. Con la vista del sujetador melocotón de encaje, él respiró rápidamente. Extendió la mano hacia los senos, levantándolos, apretándolos y pellizcando los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice. "Aunque tengo manos grandes" Dijo mientras besaba su oreja y un lado de su cuello. "Estas bellezas son suficientemente grandes para llenarlas" Entonces mordisqueó un poco suavemente su labio inferior, mientras ella apretaba sus pechos contra sus manos y lo animaba con pequeños sonidos.

"Es mi turno" Dijo Bella mientras empujaba la chaqueta fuera de sus hombros y sacaba su camiseta de la cintura de los pantalones. Él la tiró al suelo y se acercó para abrirle el sujetador.

Una vez que fue abierto, afianzó sus pechos, amasándolos. Mientras ella movió los dedos y movió sus manos sobre los vellos rizados alrededor de los pezones en su esculpido pecho, antes de reducirse en dirección a su cintura, y desaparecer bajo el cinturón.

"Siento tu pecho duro como una piedra" Dijo ella, saboreando la sensación de firmeza de sus músculos ondulando, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda. "Puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo" Se acercó al cinturón y lo desabrochó.

"Unh... unh..." Dijo él con una sonrisa, posicionando las manos en ella. "Mi turno"

"Ya tuviste tu turno" Dijo ella riendo, pero bajando sus manos hacia los lados. Él se arrodilló delante de ella. Alto como era, podía tener un seno en su boca mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano. Giró la dura punta hacia atrás con la lengua y la chupó antes de morderla. Mientras ella gritaba con doloroso placer, él cambió de pecho, proporcionando el mismo cariñoso tratamiento en el otro.

Desde allí, besó el camino hacia el liso vientre. Desprendiendo los pantalones de su cuerpo bronceado, enroscó los dedos dentro del cinturón y tiró de ellos por sus caderas, descendiendo, hasta que cayó en el suelo y ella los pateó fuera de su camino. Él besó su vientre sobre las braguitas melocotón de encaje y sopló su ardiente aliento a través del fino tejido. La piel de su vientre explotó en minúsculas colisiones y ella gimió. Incapaz de resistirse a tocarlo, corrió sus dedos por los cabellos, sujetando su cabeza más cerca, incentivándolo. Apenas conseguía mantenerse de pie, con las piernas tan débiles como si hubiesen sido golpeadas.

Él curvó los dedos en la cintura y bajó las braguitas hasta los tobillos y ella salió de ellas.

"Quiero mírate entera" Se levantó y le tomó las manos, manteniéndola a la distancia de un brazo. Su mirada cubrió cada centímetro de su piel, de la cabeza a los pies, aun calzada con las mullidas zapatillas y los calcetines, que siempre usaba dentro del apartamento. "Eres tan hermosa, como sabía que serías, y apuesto a que eres una delicia. Pretendo probar cada milímetro tuyo esta noche"

Temblores de anticipación, le recorrieron el cuerpo, y ella lo acogió cuando él le capturó su boca abierta en un beso. Queriendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, Bella deslizó los dedos bajo la cintura de sus pantalones de camuflaje, intentando tocarlo. Incapaz de llegar más lejos dentro de su apretada ropa, deslizó las palmas de las manos calientes sobre la parte externa de la cresta gruesa de su pene, presionando contra el resistente tejido. Él lanzó un suspiro mientras ella lo apretaba.

Sin romper el beso, le desabotonó el pantalón y lo empujó sobre sus caderas. Sin el pantalón bloqueándola, su erección saltó libre y tocó ardiente contra su vientre. Ella colocó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y se apretó contra él, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda para frotar sus senos contra su pecho y el pene contra su vientre. Él colocó las manos en sus nalgas y las masajeó, apretándolas con más firmeza contra su hinchada polla.

"Sacarte la ropa no me enfrió ni un poco" Ella consiguió llegar hasta su pene. Una risotada resonó profundamente en su pecho. Recorrió con las almohadillas de los dedos desde la cabeza a la base de su pene y después de vuelta, ella lo rodeó por la base. Entonces, él la asió por la muñeca.

"Dios, me estás matando. He estado así demasiado tiempo" Dijo él con los dientes cerrados.

Dándole algunos instantes para recuperar el control, ella trazó los contornos de su pecho y estómago liso con las uñas y sonrió cuando su piel se estremeció con su toque. Su pene saltó excitado y ella no pudo resistirse por más tiempo.

Sujetando su pene en la mano, se arrodilló frente a él. Frotó la piel apretada contra su rostro. "Esto es tan bueno. Tan caliente" Colocando la punta en la boca, la rodeó con la lengua. Edward inspiró y aguantó la respiración cuando ella situó la punta en su boca y chupó. Sin avisar, él extendió la mano y la levantó con una mano en cada brazo.

"Tienes un toque mágico, Bella"

La tiró de espaldas en la cama, y ella gritó, con alegría, por su demostración de fuerza.

Alcanzando sus caderas, la giró sobre su estómago y rápidamente se montó sobre sus muslos, antes de que ella se pudiera volver. Moviendo las caderas, diseñó líneas húmedas en su espalda, con las gotas brillantes de la punta de su pene, mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Haciéndole cosquillas, ella rió e intentó rodar sobre su espalda.

"Quiero mis brazos a tu alrededor" Insistió.

"La próxima vez" Prometió. Él levantó sus caderas dejándola elevada para que se posicionase sobre las rodillas y codos. La punta de su pene presionando contra las doblas calientes. Llegando bajo ella, le acariciaba los senos y jugaba con los pezones, ya duros, en respuesta a su toque. La besó en la espalda y lamió el surco poco profundo que seguía a la columna.

Moviendo una mano sobre su estómago, encontró su clítoris. Jadeó cuando él lo movió de un lado a otro y luego en círculos.

"Oh, sí" Respiró profundamente mientras él lo giraba rítmicamente.

Estaba casi fuera de control, mientras él deslizaba el dedo dentro de ella para asegurarse.

"Estás caliente y lista" Dijo, acomodándose tras ella y orientando su pene entre los labios húmedos. "Hay mucho más que hacer esta noche, pero esta vez no puedo esperar más"

"Si, ahora. Tómame, Edward. No me hagas esperar más" Insistió Bella, presionando sus manos y levantando los hombros, arqueó la espalda.

Se deslizó dentro y ella jadeó. Hizo una pausa en medio camino, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a él.

"Estás tan apretada" Esforzándose por mantener su pasión bajo un estricto control, la calmó con suaves caricias, con las manos en sus pechos y besos suaves en todos los lugares que podía alcanzar, mientras esperaba a que ella se relajase nuevamente. Luego se retiró y entró de nuevo, lentamente, aumentando el ritmo.

Moviéndose sobre sus rodillas, lo incentivó a ir más rápido y más profundo. Quería que la llenase. Necesitaba de él, de todo él.

"Mierda, quiero que esto dure más tiempo"

Cuando él se alejó de un golpe e hizo una pausa para recuperar el control, ella aprovechó la oportunidad. Se volvió al frente de la cama y rodó sobre su espalda. Levantando las piernas, rodeó su cintura, mientras él llegaba hasta ella y lo empujaba encima suyo.

Se encontraron primero en un profundo beso y en un impulso profundo que parecía no acabar. Después otro y otro. Bella levantó las caderas, encontrándole a medio camino. Cada vez más rápido.

"Oh, Dios, yo... yo..." Exclamó con la espalda arqueada.

"Déjate llevar, Bella" Gritó, presionando con fuerza su pene contra su útero.

"Siiiiiiiii" Respiró hondo y aguantó la respiración mientras onda tras onda del calor intenso del placer la inundaba.

Se apretó alrededor de él cuando se volvió a sumergir en su interior. Entonces también él llegó al orgasmo, gritando su nombre. Con algunas estocadas más, dejó caer la cabeza en el colchón junto a la de ella.

Por unos momentos, ambos permanecieron inmóviles, sorprendidos por la intensidad de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

"No sabía que me podía sentir así de bien" Admitió ella en voz baja. Lágrimas de alegría brillaban en sus ojos, mientras él levantaba la cabeza y miraba su rostro.

"Dios, ¿te hice daño?" Dijo con voz preocupada.

"No" Dijo negando con la cabeza. "No"

Girando de lado, tiró de ella más cerca, hasta que su cabeza estuvo anidada en su hombro, apoyada en su cuello.

"Se bienvenido a casa, soldado" Murmuró ella mientras caían en un sueño tranquilo, que él no había conocido, desde hacía diez meses.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

El hermano de Bella, Emmett, giró la llave de la cerradura del apartamento de Rosalie y lentamente abrió la puerta. Había visto desde la calle que todas las luces estaban a apagadas. No supo exactamente el momento, ni que día tendría la oportunidad de volver a Las Vegas, por lo que no era de extrañar que ella se hubiese ido a la cama.

Iluminado por la luz de la calle, que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, Emmett aseguró la puerta y cruzó hacia el sofá donde rápidamente tiró su uniforme y botas.

Una vez desnudo, caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto abierta.

Ver a Rosalie, enrollada bajo las sábanas, le quitó el aliento. Su hermana entendería que no podía verla primero. Después de tantos meses sin ella, tenía que ver a Rosalie o enloquecería.

Se deslizó bajo las mantas y se calmó cuando ella gimió y rodó de espaldas a él. Cuando no se despertó, él la beso tímidamente. El beso pronto se volvió duro cuando sus labios se retorcieron y giraron. Su lengua buscó la entrada de su boca y ella le dio la bienvenida, ofreciendo la suya propia para el baile.

Levantando la camisola corta, él acarició los senos y marcó los oscuros y firmes pezones con su pulgar. Se inclinó y jugó con ellos con la lengua.

Acercándose más, presionó su dura polla contra su pierna. Mientras arrastraba besos descendiendo por la barbilla y entre los pechos, ella arqueó el cuerpo y presionó sus senos contra su rostro. Su larga lengua jugó con los pezones, mientras su mano se deslizaba a través de su vientre. Mientras su boca se cerraba sobre un pecho, ella preguntó:

"¿Eres realmente tú, Emmett?"

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

"¿Quién más podría estar en tu cama?" Preguntó abruptamente, pero sabía que no había nadie más.

Tirando de él, ella rió y lo besó ávidamente. El beso fue la chispa que desató el infierno.

"Oh, Dios, te quiero" Dijo Emmett con la voz ronca.

"Si, si"

"He perdido mucho de ti. Nunca he dejado de quererte" Admitió.

Él elevó un pecho en dirección al otro y besó y lamió el valle entre los dos. Frotó su rostro contra ellos, y gimió con la necesidad de su pene y se puso sobre ella.

"Ahora, Emmett. Poséeme ahora"

Él deslizó la mano sobre el vientre entre sus labios húmedos y calientes. Deslizó dos dedos sobre su clítoris, ya duro, frotándolo hacia los lados antes de deslizarse profundamente en ella.

"Ya estás tan lista para mi"

"Estoy lista desde que me dijiste por e-mail que regresabas a casa" Apretó los hombros mientras él se ponía encima de ella. Abrió las piernas, abriéndole el camino, y lo rodeó con ellas, sujetándolo allí.

"Estoy yendo demasiado rápido, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y te quiero tanto"

"No, no. No pares"

Él deslizó su pene dentro de ella y se paró. Ella estaba tan apretada, tan ardiente que casi llegó al orgasmo inmediatamente. Levantó las caderas, mientras él se introducía en ella otra vez, y gritó de placer.

"¡Sí! Más rápido. Ve más rápido" Sus dedos le apretaron los hombros y empujándolo más cerca con cada estocada. "Oh, Emmett, sentirte dentro de mí significa que estás, realmente, en casa y a salvo"

Emmett gruñó y de buena gana se impulsó más rápido y más profundo.

Solo su deseo de darle placer le impidió explotar, antes de que ella gritase se resistió a los profundos temblores alrededor de su pene. Empujó una vez más y su pene explotó contra su útero. Con los dientes cerrados, derramó su semilla dentro de ella. Radiante y saciado, cayó al su lado y la abrazó.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Bella despertó y miró hacia arriba para ver a Edward mirándola. Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

"No puedo creer que la noche pasada no haya sido un sueño. Aun debo estar dormida"

"¿Quieres que te pellizque?"

Ella rió.

"No, pero gracias por todo, amigo"

Él rió, un sonido rico y profundo salido del pecho.

"Creo que ahora somos más que amigos" Arrastró los dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula y, después rodeó sus sensibles labios. "No puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti"

"No he oído a nadie pedírtelo"

La besó dura y rápidamente. Tirándola de vuelta hacia su brazo doblado, manteniendo la cabeza sobre la de ella, levantó un rizo de los sedosos cabellos alejándolo de su rostro y colocándoselo tras su oreja.

Deslizando la mano sobre el hombro y hacia abajo, él empujó la sábana hasta la cintura. Mientras con la mano acariciaba su vientre, él la besó de nuevo, pero cuando terminó, no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Hundiendo su larga lengua en sus senos, la hizo gemir. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó los doloridos pechos con las manos. Él aceptó la invitación tácita y tomó uno en su mano libre, mientras pasaba la lengua alrededor del pezón del otro.

Los dardos de deseo que ella sintió entre las piernas, se volvieron tan fuertes que eran casi dolorosos y sus jugos comenzaron a fluir. Él rodeó la punta endurecida del pezón y la pellizcó suavemente entre el pulgar y el índice. El calor recorrió su vientre.

"Ah, eso es tan bueno" Susurró. "¿Porqué creí que podría tener suficiente de ti anoche? O después de las varias veces que lo hicimos durante la noche" Añadió con una sonrisa.

Él sacudió sus duros pezones hacia atrás, y volvió a chupar y morder con los dientes. Ella lo sujetaba por los hombros, incentivándolo con unos pocos sonidos. Él besó sus pechos y su cuello y luego se enderezó. Suficientemente cerca, para que ella sintiese su respiración en su rostro, le dijo:

"Lo quiero todo, Bella"

"Si, si" Sujetando la sábana y la manta, las tiró a los pies de la cama, descubriendo cada centímetro de ella para alimentar su mirada hambrienta que barrió la longitud de su cuerpo y volvió a descansar sobre los pechos jadeantes antes de volver hacia su rostro. Su piel tensa a lo largo del camino de su mirada. Sus brazos, su cuerpo entero, estaba lánguido, pesado de deseo. Ella susurró:

"Te deseo tanto"

Subiendo sus manos y rodillas a los lados, él besó su vientre. Cuando lamió la piel sensible con la lengua, ella no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

"Tan ardiente" Dijo él mientras deslizaba los dedos entre los grandes labios y presionaba su clítoris con el pulgar. Él presionó y la marcó, rozándolo con golpes rítmicos.

Ella jadeó.

"Edward..." Era todo lo que conseguía decir, mientras él se movía para arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, ubicó una mano en cada lado de sus hombros y bajó el rostro hasta el de ella. Sus bíceps se abultaron mientras los labios ligeramente cubrían los suyos con un cariño y ternura que ella no esperaba. Le quitó el aliento. A pesar de que él había levantado los labios ella no conseguía abrir los ojos.

Él recorrió un camino de delicados besos por su rostro y cuello. A ella le encantó sentir la espalda y músculos de los hombros, que se movían en las palmas de sus manos y acariciaban sus senos y vientre.

"¿Lo deseas tanto como yo?"

"Si, te deseo. Por favor" Sus labios se separaron para facilitar su rápida respiración.

Sus labios asaltaron los de ella, una vez más, pero no hubo delicadeza ahora. Con un duro movimiento de torsión, su boca apretó los labios contra los dientes. Insistiendo para los abriese para él, dirigió la lengua dentro para saborearla profundamente.

Ella elevó las caderas contra él para sentir su polla dura contra su vientre. Gimió en su boca, mientras apretaba los pechos hacia arriba en su dirección, sin conseguir llegar lo suficientemente cerca.

Sin avisar, el beso terminó, abruptamente.

"Abre las piernas para mi"

Ella obedeció sin pensar, sólo quería saber de su toque, lo quería en su interior. Sólo él podría aliviar la ardiente necesidad que la estaba quemando.

Sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus resbaladizos labios y se deslizaron dentro, primero uno, después el otro.

"Estás tan húmeda y lista para mi" Gruñó.

El pene atrapado entre la entrada de sus labios, buscándola, pero él hizo una pausa.

_¡No!_ No podía pararse ahora. No ahora, cuando lo deseaba tanto. Ella levantó las piernas para sujetar sus caderas y se empujó contra él, rompiendo la última de sus resistencias.

Con un gemido, él empujó en su interior. Ella cerró los ojos y gritó con placer.

"Abre los ojos" Dijo. "Quiero que me mires y sepas quien está dentro de ti" Él no se movió hasta que ella encontró su mirada y la sostuvo.

Con una mano elevando sus caderas, él estableció un ritmo que se volvió cada vez más rápido y más profundo. Ella no había tenido suficiente de él cuando el orgasmo, con un rastro de calor voluptuoso, la atravesó. Se apretó alrededor de él y con dos estocadas más, él derramó su semilla en su interior.

Momentos después, se desmoronó en la cama a su lado.

Acariciando su espalda, ella diseño pequeños círculos en su pecho. Él deslizó la palma hacia arriba por el brazo y por su hombro.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Cómo puede ser siempre tan bueno entre nosotros?" Preguntó ella en voz baja.

"Sólo es suerte, creo" Dijo él.

Pero Bella sabía que era más que suerte. Estaba haciendo el amor con el hombre que amaba. Eso era lo que hacía al acto tan grande. En el momento en que admitió esto ante sí misma, se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en camino a tener un corazón roto.

Él iría a la zona de guerra en menos de un mes.

* * *

**El cap anterior me pareció tan corto e injusto que les he publicado el siguiente, disfrutenlo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

"Ven aquí" Decretó Emmett en voz baja.

Él y Rosalie se estaban vistiendo aquella mañana, con planes de ir al apartamento de Bella a tomar el café de la mañana en su compañía.

"Hace unas tortitas que son más ligeras que el aire" Había insistido Emmett.

Después de que ella se vistiera los pantalones, él la detuvo antes de que se vistiese el jersey de algodón. No podía soportar tener aquellos hermosos pechos cubiertos aun.

Personificando todo lo que un hombre podría desear, Rosalie caminó en dirección a donde estaba sentado, en el extremo de la cama y se inclinó, colocando las manos en sus hombros. Inclinándose más, le ofreció sus pechos para su delicia.

"¿Es esto lo que querías?"

Después de que su larga lengua los lavó, apretó el pezón entre sus labios, antes de capturar más de la suave carne y chupar más duramente. Lanzas de placer palpitaban en su vientre, haciendo que sus jugos escurriesen. Ella se agitó, queriendo más.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, él abrió la cremallera de los pantalones y en un buen movimiento, le deslizó el pantalón y las braguitas. Cuando llegó a sus zapatos, se detuvo momentáneamente para quitárselos y, luego, tiró las ropas a un lado.

Ansiosa por hacer lo mismo por él, se levantó y extendió la mano hacia el cinturón, pero no consiguió alcanzarlo. Pero la larga protuberancia en la pernera del pantalón, anunciaba que su jueguecito matutino aun no se había acabado.

Besando su vientre y los muslos de ella, se los empujó con los codos y deslizó sus dedos en su interior. Ella tomó una respiración rápida.

"Hummm, estás tan caliente y húmeda" Murmuró.

Se puso de pie y la levantó sobre un hombro.

"Ponme en el suelo" Gritó ella riéndose. Rodeando el lateral de la cama, la tiró suavemente de espaldas sobre el colchón. Rápidamente arrodillándose entre sus muslos, descubrió el clítoris y lo frotó rítmicamente. Dejando una línea de besos desde donde sus dedos habían partido, enrolló la punta de la lengua alrededor del clítoris y lo frotó arriba y abajo.

"Oh, Emmett" Gimió, abriendo aun más las piernas, queriendo más de él.

Intentando desabrochar el cinturón, mientras deslizaba los dedos más profundamente en su interior, él murmuró con frustración.

Ella se acercó para ayudarlo, pero lloriqueó cuando él necesitó las dos manos para empujar sus pantalones. Se quedaron presos en las botas, pero no le importó. A pesar de que ella comenzase a girarse hacia un lado, él aferró sus piernas y tiró de ella hacia el borde de la cama, donde ella, rápidamente lo rodeó con los pies.

"Te necesito tanto" Dijo él con voz suave y baja.

Sujetando su pene erecto, lo presionó entre sus hinchados labios. Ella intentó levantar las caderas para llevarlo a su interior, pero él alejó su pene e hizo movimientos circulares para provocarla.

"No, dentro de mí. Tienes que estar dentro de mi" Alegó.

Inclinándose hacia abajo, jugó con la punta de la lengua en su oreja. Su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas y ella rió.

"No estás ahí dentro"

"Ah, ¿quieres decir aquí?" Preguntó mientras se enderezaba y presionaba su pene dentro de ella, pero solo un poco.

"Si, estás dentro, pero quiero más" Levantó las caderas para llevarlo más profundamente en su interior. Él movió sus caderas, moviéndolas en círculos, como antes, cuando de repente ella gritó. "Oh, Dios, no. No, no te muevas. Es suficiente con frotarme ahí mismo" Insistió.

"Entonces, ¿encontramos el lugar mágico, no? Bueno, estaré feliz en hacerlo"

Acariciando sobre el lugar mágico, en cada impulso en aquel ángulo, se retiró y empujó de nuevo, cada vez aumentando el ritmo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y en un instante su cuerpo se endureció por unos segundos. Sus rápidos espasmos ganaron su polla enviando un ritmo más rápido y más profundo. Levantando más el trasero de ella, él se le unió, y entonces derramó su semilla en su lugar mágico. Penetrando más profundamente en su interior, él se inclinó para besarla, ligeramente.

"Bella ya habrá hecho su café especial de la mañana. Me pregunto qué hará para el almuerzo"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Mientras Bella troceaba las legumbres para su tortilla del café matutino, oyó la risa de Edward tras ella.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" Preguntó, mirándole por encima de la mesa.

"Estaba pensando, que seguro me has hecho un lavado de cerebro. Sabes, pensé en ti todas las noches en el desierto. Nunca hubiese conseguido descubrir el por qué, si no te hubiese besado en el aeropuerto, poco antes de salir. Ahora todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo"

"No me has oído rechazarte, pero tendremos que comer para mantener nuestras fuerzas"

"Tal vez podríamos hacer ambas cosas"

"Estar desnuda frente a una sartén caliente o cortar estas cosas con un cuchillo afilado, no me excita" Dijo ella con una risita.

"No, sigue adelante y haz el café de la mañana a tu manera. Voy a tostar el pan y darte algo en que pensar mientras trabajas"

"¿Algo en que pensar?" Preguntó ella, lavando un pimiento verde.

"Si. Sólo tienes que usar la imaginación. Imagina... vamos a ver. Imagina que estamos tendidos en la arena de una playa privada, el cielo azul pálido, en el Caribe, donde el agua caliente lame suavemente la playa virgen. Estamos solos y tumbados juntos y desnudos"

"Humm. Ahora veo lo que quieres decir"

Él sonrió.

"Ahora imagina que me volteó para ponerme frente a ti. Beso tu hombro liso y me divierto un poco trazando las líneas del ligero bronceado dejado por el biquini, que ahora, no estás usando. Cuando de repente hundo un dedo entre tus piernas, gimes, y tengo que besarte"

"Oh, sí. Estaba esperando que hicieses eso" Dijo ella en voz baja.

"Tus labios son suaves y calientes y tu boca sabe al té helado de limón que bebiste. Nuestros labios y lenguas bailan e intentamos recuperar el aliento"

"Si" Bella estuvo de acuerdo con la voz jadeante.

Él podía oír su respiración más rápida. Sonrió y colocó dos trozos de pan en la tostadora.

"¿Entonces qué sucede?"

"Beso tu mandíbula y cuello. Mi lengua encuentra tus hermosos pechos. Diseño un círculo alrededor del oscuro centro, algunas veces, y luego, tomo el pezón en mi boca. Adoro sentirlo y moviendo mi lengua a su alrededor, lo chupo hasta que gritas de placer"

"Ahora, el otro" Pidió Bella con voz vacilante.

"Si, mi amor, ahora beso el camino hacia el otro y lo trato con el mismo placer"

Cogiendo la mantequilla del frigorífico, él tuvo que ajustar los pantalones para acomodar su creciente erección.

Deseó poder ver el rostro de Bella, pero solo podía ver como echaba las legumbres en la sartén.

"Pero eso no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Me arrodillo y hago un camino de suaves besos desde el vientre hacia tus invitadores rizos oscuros. Froto mi rostro sobre ellos, saboreando la textura del pelo rizado contra mi piel"

"¿Qué haces luego?" Preguntó en su susurro.

"El sol está quemando y estoy en un estado de ánimo perezoso y juguetón. Pongo mis brazos a lo largo de tus muslos separándolos para que no las juntes, y lanzo mi lengua entre tus labios para encontrar tu clítoris. Está duro al golpearlo con mi toque. Con la punta de la lengua lo froto un poco, y después salgo, pero gimes y mueves la cabeza de un lado al otro, queriendo más"

Las tostadas salieron del tostador y él brincó. Tenía que concentrase para ser capaz de extender la mantequilla. Se preguntaba si la mente de Bella sería capaz de concentrarse para cocinar las legumbres.

"Más. Quiero que me toques más" Insistió ella, revolviendo el contenido de la olla sin mirarla.

"Eso es mientras me giro y arrodillo entre tus muslos. Hago un picnic pellizcando y chupando tu clítoris hasta que gritas pidiéndome que me introduzca en ti"

"Pero tienes que estar seguro de que no te inclinarás demasiado y tu pene tocaría la arena" Murmuró.

Pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz y rió.

Realmente ella se lo estaba imaginando mientras él hablaba.

"Si, estás en lo cierto, mi _sexy_ amiga. Estoy siendo muy cuidadoso, pero la toalla de playa es grande y nos protegerá"

"Bien" Ella respiró hondo. "Entonces continúa" Dijo mientras echaba los huevos batidos en la sartén.

"¿Puedes sentir como mi lengua frota tu clítoris? Tienes un sabor tan dulce que buceo donde tus jugos están fluyendo"

"Si, puedo sentir mis braguitas húmedas"

"Pero en la playa, no llevas nada y puedo introducir mi lengua bien hondo para conseguir lo suficiente de tu dulce néctar. Pero aun así no es suficiente. Agarras mis hombros para tirarme sobre ti, para besarme profundamente. Sientes tu propio sabor en mi lengua y gimes, mientras profundizas el beso. Empujas mis caderas para liberar mi dura polla contra tu vientre, y rodearme con tus piernas. Giras las caderas y sin ayuda de mi parte, diriges mi polla latiente en tu interior. Dios, te deseo mucho, estoy a punto de explotar"

"¿Luego qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Murmuró Bella mientras mezclaba el revuelto de huevos fritos desde el borde de la sartén, dejándolos cocinar a fuego lento.

"Sigo un ritmo acelerado desde el principio, porque puedo sentir que estás caliente y húmeda y, con una necesidad frenética igual a la mía. Pero sólo para estar seguro de que encontrarás tu placer, deslizo la mano entre nosotros y encuentro tu clítoris con mi pulgar. ¿Sientes mi dedo sobre él?"

"Si, lo siento" Sacó la tortilla frita del fuego y se sujetó al borde de la cocina. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se concentraba en lo que él estaba diciendo.

"El clítoris está duro y saliente, aumentando tu placer, cada vez que lo empujo, llevándote a la cima"

"Si, si. Hazlo más rápido"

"Si, vamos cada vez más rápido. Y entonces llegas al orgasmo" Dio un paso tras ella, cerca, para poder hablar bajito a su oído.

"Ahora, Bella. Vente para mí ahora. Te estoy montando fuerte y mi pulgar golpeó tu clítoris por demasiado tiempo, Bella. Tienes que correrte. Hazlo por mí. Venga, Bella. Vamos"

"Si, oh, Dios, yo..." Gritó mientras el orgasmo la atravesaba.

Lentamente se enderezó y, una vez que el espasmo pasó, se sacudió, soltando la cocina y girándose para besarlo.

"No vas a necesitar de tu imaginación para este regalo" Murmuró mientras se arrodillaba delante de él.

Su pene estaba luchando contra el tejido camuflado de sus pantalones anchos. Abrió la cremallera y la dura erección voló libre. Él gruñó tenso mientras ella pasaba los dedos ligeramente sobre el eje. Deslizando la mano hacia abajo, toco su escroto y suavemente rodó sus pelotas.

La piel se apretó y su polla saltó.

"¿Crees que iba a ignorarte?" Preguntó a su pene mientras lo frotaba contra su rostro. Atrapándolo firmemente en sus manos, el pene creció mientras lo apretaba. "Muy bien" Murmuró. "¿Puedes hacer eso de nuevo?" Exprimido nuevamente, él respondió inmediatamente. Ella sonrió. "Por eso, has ganado un premio" Dijo, aun hablando con el pene.

Sujetándolo, frotó la punta de la lengua alrededor de la hendidura. Lentamente, deslizó la piel suelta sobre el glande y, luego, otra vez, repitiéndolo al mismo ritmo lento, provocándolo. La piel se soltó más y más hasta que ella tuvo poco espacio para moverse sobre el pene largo y duro como una piedra.

Edward gimió y apretó sus manos en puños sobre la cabeza con un gemido.

"Me estás haciendo perder el control" Confesó.

"Era lo que pretendía" Admitió ella.

Aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias, ella colocó la boca en una posición de _O_ y tomó la punta con su abertura. Él tensó los músculos y trató de empujar más profundo. Ella lo dejó hasta que tuvo toda la longitud que podía tomar en su boca. Mojaba los lados y la punta con la lengua que se movía por toda la longitud.

"No sé cuánto tiempo más podré resistir a lo que me estás haciendo"

Resistir no era lo que Bella tenía en mente. Incapaz de hablar, movió su mano libre alrededor de su escroto y lo acarició apretándolo. Sin aviso, él gritó y tensó los músculos de su vientre.

"¡Bella!" Gritó mientras un chorro de esperma descendía por su garganta. Ella tragó cada chorro hasta que terminó, y después aun lamió las gotas restantes. Él gimió y relajó sus músculos tensos. "Mierda, con seguridad, sabes lo que haces para volverme loco"

Sonriendo, lamió todo alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

Apretándolo suavemente, continuó lamiendo las últimas gotas que aparecieron en la punta. Cuando pensó que había terminado, movió el pene hacia atrás, donde lo había encontrado, y cerró el pantalón y el cinturón.

"Ven aquí, seductora" Tiró de ella contra su pecho y la besó profundamente, saboreando su esperma.

La tortilla estuvo templada, mientras la compartían en un brindis frío. No se dieron cuenta de que eras menos que perfecto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

"¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó Bella con impaciencia, el teléfono firmemente aferrado contra su oreja. Estaba preocupada por Emmett. Había pasado suficiente tiempo, desde que ella y Edward habían desayunado, bañado y vestido, y todavía ni una palabra. No había obtenido ninguna respuesta, cuando había telefoneado a la casa de Rosalie para hablar con él.

"Acabamos de salir de casa de Rosalie" Le explicó Emmett.

"Eso explica porque no conseguí encontrarte en su casa"

"Hermanita, ¿puedes encontrarte con nosotros en la Capilla de las Luces, a las tres de la tarde? Vamos a casarnos, hoy en vez de esperar hasta que regrese definitivamente a casa; queremos que estés allí"

Bella explotó de alegría y bajó el teléfono para decírselo a Edward.

"Se van a casar esta tarde, a las tres" Volviendo al teléfono, dijo. "Estaremos allí, querido hermano"

"¿Estaremos? ¿Edward aun está ahí? Pensé que te habría dado el mensaje y regresado a casa"

"Ah, sus padres se mudaron a Phoenix, así que no tenía un lugar donde quedarse aquí en Las Vegas y yo tengo mucho espacio" Se explicaba incoherentemente y de repente paró. "Nosotros... hum... quería que se quede" Admitió.

Emmett rió.

"Me preguntaba si se darían cuenta. Otras personas habían visto las chispas entre ustedes hace años. Estoy feliz por los dos. Pero dile que si no te trata bien, le voy a romper la nariz"

"Gracias, hermano mayor" Respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces puedes venir a mi boda?"

"Estaremos allí y es mejor que tengas una comida con nosotros antes de despegar hacia tu luna de miel. No te veo desde hace casi un año"

Riendo, él dijo. "No te preocupes. Lo haremos. Nos vemos allí, a las tres" Colgó antes de que Bella pudiese decir otra palabra.

"No puedo creer que vayan a casarse hoy" Dijo, colgando el teléfono. "Iban a esperar hasta su licenciamiento del servicio militar"

"Impaciencia, tu nombre es amor"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

"Oh, el regalo de bodas. No tengo nada para darles" Intentó pensar lo que les gustaría recibir. No oyó a Edward cruzar la alfombra antes de que la agarrase por los hombros.

"No necesitas preocuparte por un regalo ahora. Todo lo que quieren es que estés allí"

"Y tú también"

"No me lo perdería por nada" Miró el reloj. "Ve a delante. Puedes usar el cuarto de baño primero. Si tomamos un baño juntos, nunca llegaremos" Añadió con una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió y se giró hacia su habitación.

"Dios, ¿qué voy a ponerme?"

Edward negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la ventana donde miró a las montañas. Ella iba a tardar un poco, adivinó. Y él no tenía prisa por ponerse su uniforme de gala.

Cuando miró a la distancia, tuvo que preguntase. ¿Cual habría sido su elección? Si amase a una mujer... Infiernos, él amaba a una mujer. Bella. Estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía años. Y quería pedirle que se casase con él. Nunca había pensado en pedírselo a nadie más. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Debería pedirle que se casase con él antes de que fuese enviado de regreso?

Antes de que su tiempo con Bella terminase, Edward sabía, que le pediría a aquella mujer que se casase con él, poco antes de ser enviado. Necesitaría saber, durante todos esos meses, de soledad en el desierto, que era suya y solamente suya.

Y Bella dijo que sí.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hello! El cap final ha llegado. Y como siempre se les agradece por leer las adaptaciones -con algunos errores-. **

**Grazie por los review, favoritos y alertas.**

**vale55, anamart05, memoriescullen, marielie,nany87, Vikkii Cullen, karenov17, oliveronica cullen massen, DarkWardObsession, Angie Masen, gianivani, bitha-granger, marimemg92, indii93, CreativeSwimmer, Kristenst, crematlv19, Abigail Cullen Masen, Tina Nela, ivelita cullen, ela fordyce, BarbyBells, joli cullen, lory24, CalcetinIzq, mei-cullen-clan, anekka, despatz, bitha-granger, Laramm94, tityscaya1, Ivy M Cullen, Lisa Cullen 92, CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie, floorchi, RossP, PattyxCullen, Seiya-Moon2, aizen63, luiicullen, krisvampire, NadizZhka21, BkPattz, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, a quienes dejaron reviews anónimos y a aquellas lectoras silenciosas.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

De pie, después de la partida de Edward hacia Oriente Medio, Bella no había pensado que sería posible estar más preocupada de lo que lo había estado durante su primer paso por el servicio, pero lo estaba. Nueve meses después, regresaba a casa definitivamente, acabó su tiempo en el Ejército, ella dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

Ansiosos por estar juntos, habían acordado que él volaría a Phoenix, y pasaría algunos días con sus padres, antes de ir a Las Vegas para vivir con ella y buscar un empleo. Ella contaba los días para verlo y no esperaba una llamada de su hermano la noche anterior al regreso de Edward desde Phoenix.

Acababa de llegar del trabajo en el casino, donde durante el año pasado había sido ascendida. Ser empleada y no tener que fichar a cada hora, significaba también, que, a veces, se quedaba más tiempo del que debería, cuando una de las cajas tenía problemas. Pero eso representaba más dinero que sería muy útil cuando comenzasen a buscar una nueva casa.

Llegando a casa tarde, oyó el teléfono sonar cuando abría la puerta. Cogió el teléfono, pensando que podía ser Edward recordándole que estaría conduciendo al día siguiente.

"Bella, soy Emmett" Dijo en voz baja y plana.

"Pareces triste. ¿Qué ocurre? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estás bien? ¿Rosalie?"

"Si, nosotros estamos bien, mana. Umm... Es Edward"

El pánico invadió a Bella. Las manos se le enfriaron y sudaron en un segundo y su corazón se disparó.

"¿Es Edward? Está en casa de sus padres y viene hacia aquí mañana"

"No, hermana, él no va a ir. Sufrió un accidente"

Las piernas le cedieron y cayó en la cama junto al teléfono.

"Oh, no. ¿Qué tipo de accidente?"

"No estoy seguro. Su madre me llamó cuando no pudo encontrarte en casa. Umm... Dijo que Edward no se podía mover"

"Oh, Dios. ¿Está paralizado? ¿Dónde está? Voy a ir con él. Ahora"

"No me dijo en qué hospital, así que tendrás que preguntárselo a ella, pero escucha. Trabajaste todo el día. Come algo y duerme un poco antes de iniciar un viaje largo"

"Si. Te llamo cuando sepa algo"

No esperó a que se despidiera y no siguió su consejo. Colgó el teléfono y se fue al tomar el baño más rápido de los últimos años. Después de tirar alguna ropa en una bolsa de lona, hizo unos sándwiches y llenó un termo con café bien fuerte.

Quince minutos después, llenó el tanque de gasolina de su coche y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sur.

El anillo de compromiso que llevaba le pesaba en el dedo. Era el símbolo de la vida feliz que ella y Edward habían, tan frenéticamente, planeado durante los últimos días de su permiso. Promesas de un futuro juntos que la habían hecho tan feliz. No, él nunca dijo que la amase, pero ella lo amaba y no podía decirle que no a un hombre que se iba a la guerra, cuando estaban tan bien juntos. Sabía que él la deseaba y necesitaba. Eso era suficiente. Ella lo amaba lo suficiente por los dos.

Ahora, él no podía moverse. Ahora, la necesitaba más que nunca, pensó, mientras los sueños de la vida que podrían haber tenido juntos desaparecían en la oscuridad.

Forzada a pararse para usar el cuarto de baño algunas veces, continuó conduciendo y comió los sándwiches en la carretera. Las paradas para comer, mientras conducía ayudaban a despertarla mientras su cuerpo cansado comenzaba a insistir en descansar. Sólo después de que el sueño realmente amenazase con vencerla, se obligó a parar para descansar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás por algunos minutos. Cuando un enorme camión de dieciocho ruedas frenó al entrar en el aparcamiento, una hora más tarde, se despertó.

Enfadada consigo misma por dormir tanto tiempo, pero descansada y más capaz de una conducción segura, se echó a la carretera nuevamente. Siguiendo las indicaciones hacia Sun City West, Bella llegó a la casa de los padres de Edward después de las siete de la mañana.

Tuvo que andar de arriba a abajo por las calles para encontrar la dirección correcta, pero no tardó mucho en detener delante en una pequeña casa de tejado plano, con un paisaje muy denso muy lleno de cactus de todos los tamaños.

Una carretilla de mano estaba detrás del coche en el garaje como prueba de que alguien había estado trabajando en el jardín.

Dejando su bolsa en el coche, corrió a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Despierta y completamente vestida para el día, la madre de Edward, Esme, abrió la puerta.

"Oh, Bella. Estoy tan feliz de verte. Entra" Dijo más alegre de lo que Bella había esperado.

"Estoy tan feliz de no haberte sacado de la cama viniendo tan temprano. Dejé Las Vegas ayer a la noche, después de que supe que Edward tuvo un accidente"

"Va a estar muy feliz de verte" Señaló hacia el pasillo y Bella la siguió. "No está siendo un paciente muy bueno"

"¿Está aquí entonces?"

"Simplemente se negó a quedarse en el hospital. El médico dijo que estaba todo bien para que volviese a casa, si se comprometía a no moverse"

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Oh, no entendí eso exactamente" Comenzó Esme. "El interior se salió por el agujero y ahora él no se puede mover hasta que lo vuelva a llenar o el médico tendrá que rellenárselo" La explicación de Esme había sonado sin sentido. Pero antes de que Bella pudiese hacer ninguna pregunta, Esme continuó. "Le dimos nuestra habitación, porque tiene cuarto de baño propio. No tiene que ir demasiado lejos de esa forma. Se niega a quedarse en casa y usar el orinal, que el médico nos dijo que consiguiésemos"

Bella podía entender que Edward se negase a usa cualquier sustituto para salir de la cama y usar el cuarto de baño. ¡Pero eso significaba que no estaba paralizado! Podía moverse, pero de alguna forma no significaba que pudiese moverse más. Su corazón se aceleró mientras se acercaba a la puerta, donde su madre se detuvo.

Dos maletas estaban en la habitación un poco más allá de la puerta.

"Cuidado con estas. Deberíamos haber salido esta mañana en una excursión desde Sun City a Nogales para un fin de semana de tres días. Pensábamos que Edward iría a verte, pero con él necesitando ayuda para alimentarse y cuidarse, no podemos ir."

Entrando en el cuarto, vio a Edward acostado transversalmente en la cama king-size. La sábana estaba enrollada a su alrededor hasta su pecho desnudo. Ella no vio vendajes, excepto la de cabeza, donde un triángulo en su rostro, le cubría el ojo.

¿Y si hubiese sido una herida en la cabeza? Acercándose a la cama, le vio abrir el ojo descubierto. Ella sonrió, pero su labio inferior temblaba. Las lágrimas quemaban en el fondo de sus ojos.

"Hola" Dijo en voz baja.

"Bella" Gritó él y comenzó a sentarse.

"¡No te muevas!" Ordenó bruscamente su madre. "Acuéstate solo como el médico te dijo. Estoy segura de que Bella puede inclinarse para besarte, que es lo que cualquiera puede ver que es lo que quieres" Añadió con una sonrisa. "Voy a hacer café"

Bella estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y se inclinó para besarle muy brevemente.

Él le cogió las manos y las sujetó firmemente contra su pecho.

"Sólo tuve el accidente anoche. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí tan rápido?" Preguntó, su mirada presa en la de ella.

"Salí justo después de que Emmett me lo contase. ¿Qué sucedió? Dijo que no podías moverte, pero puedo ver que no estás paralizado"

"¿Condujiste toda la noche para llegar aquí?" Dijo en voz alta, ignorando su pregunta.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. "Tenía que verte. ¿Por qué no puedes moverte?"

"¿Estás loca por conducir toda la noche después de un día entero en el trabajo?"

"Edward, tenía que verte. No podía quedarme en casa después de oír que habías tenido un accidente. Así que dime. ¿Qué te sucedió? Emmett no entendió lo que tu madre le explicó"

"No vuelvas a hacer algo tan loco nuevamente. Te quiero demasiado para que juegues con la suerte. Podrías haberte dormido al volante"

Una lágrima escapó por su mejilla, pero sus labios temblaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Pareciendo arrepentido al ver una lágrima, él se acercó y la limpió con el pulgar. Besó los nudillos de los dedos y se disculpó.

"Ah, cariño, siento haberte gritado, pero te amo y no quiero que arriesgues la vida así, otra vez"

Él la amaba. Había dicho que la amaba.

"Umm, ¿podrías decirme que me amas de una forma un poco más agradable? Una mujer no quiere oír esto entre gritos la primera vez que su hombre se lo dice"

Sonriendo, le enmarcó el rostro son las fuertes manos.

"Esa no fue la primera vez. Ya te había dicho que te amo antes. Cada vez que hicimos el amor, te lo demostré con mi cuerpo. Te pedí que te casases conmigo, porque te amo y no quiero vivir sin ti" Tiró de su rostro hacia abajo y la besó delicadamente. Paró de repente y añadió. "Firmé todas mis cartas, _con amor, Edward_"

"Aun así, es bonito oírtelo decir" Ella sonrió más ampliamente. "Vale, hagamos un trato. No voy a conducir toda la noche para verte, ni tú no sufres ningún accidente" Esperó.

"De acuerdo"

Él la acercó para otro beso, que fue muy corto, interrumpido cuando su madre les llevó un café para cada uno.

Los dejó y fue a llevarle una taza a su marido y Bella finalmente le pidió a Edward que le explicase el accidente. Él estaba ayudando a su padre a cortar la vegetación alrededor del porche cubierto, cuando la aguja de un cactus le perforó el ojo izquierdo. Buscaron ayuda en emergencias inmediatamente, pero un poco del fluido vítreo se filtró. Tenía que quedarse acostado algunos días y darle tiempo al ojo para acumular el fluido nuevamente y curar la herida. Como no había afectado a la lente o la retina, la visión sería buena, una vez que la presión estuviese estabilizada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?" Él preguntó.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Tengo todo el fin de semana y como he acumulado mi tiempo de vacaciones también puedo estar algunos días de la próxima semana. Sólo tengo que llamar al casino e informarles"

"¡Mamá!" Gritó, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Esme corrió a su cuarto.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Tú y papá podéis seguir adelante con la excursión"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Bella puede quedarse y darme de comer cuando tenga hambre"

"¿En serio? ¿No te importa?"

"Estaría feliz" Bella sonrió por la expresión animada de Esme. "Puedo quedarme hasta la próxima semana si queréis"

"Sé que a él le gustaría" Dijo Esme con un gesto en dirección a Edward. "Y nosotros también. Llamamos demasiado tarde para cancelar los billetes. Estaba al teléfono, intentando vendérselos a otra persona"

"Ahora no lo necesitas. Tienen todo empacado, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Edward.

"Si. Ah, déjame decírselo a tu padre" Ella miró el reloj. "El autobús sale en media hora"

Ella corrió fuera de la habitación y Bella fue a ayudarlos llevándolos al Centro de Actividades donde el autobús estaba esperando, y llegaron a tiempo a la excursión. Con una parada para comprar donuts frescos, regresó a la casa.

Edward había encendido la TV que estaba sobre la cómoda de la habitación y se había acostado con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada, para ver.

"Te levantaste para encenderlo, ¿no?" Preguntó Bella cuando no vio ningún mando a distancia a la vista.

"Me moví lentamente" Una lenta sonrisa sexy llenó la parte visible de su rostro. "Pero sé que me mantendría en la cama"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó como si aun no lo supiese.

Cogiendo un donut de la bolsa llena, se sentó al lado de su cadera para compartirlo con él. El relleno de frambuesa se escurrió por sus dedos, mientras rompía un pedazo, para dárselo de comer. Él sujetó su mano y mientras tragaba el pedazo, le chupó el relleno de los dedos.

Siendo su turno de darle de comer del mismo modo, él respondió. "Sólo tengo que tener a alguien que me haga desear quedarme en cama. Y sólo puedo pensar en una persona para ocupar ese puesto, tú"

Ella sonrió y le dio de comer más. Una gota de relleno se cayó en su pecho desnudo, y ella se inclinó y la lamió.

"Mmmm, muuuuy sabroso"

"Oh, sí, definitivamente lo eres, Bella. Y con la casa vacía, excepto por nosotros, no va a ser una molestia para nadie"

"¿A tus padres no les importará?"

"No mientras hagas de mi un hombre honesto y te cases conmigo, el próximo mes, como habíamos planeado" Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras ella le daba el resto del donut, lentamente le quitó la blusa desabotonándola.

"Hace mucho calor aquí para tanta ropa" Le dijo.

"Y cada vez hace más calor" Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

El donut se terminó y ella comenzó a lamerse los dedos cuando él la sujetó por las muñecas. "Eso es trabajo para un hombre" Le dijo con una voz dramáticamente profunda.

Ella rió, pero cuando le lamió y chupó el dulce que permanecía en sus dedos, comenzó a derretirse. Después de limpiarle los dedos, él empujó la blusa por sus hombros.

"¿Estás seguro de que el médico aprobaría... um... que te ejercites?" Le preguntó.

"Todo lo que le preocupa es que me quede aquí tirado. Me parece que no limita lo que puedo hacer"

Ella sonrió con las perspectivas. "Um, éxtasis a cámara lenta en camino" Anunció.

"Puedo sentirlo llegar" Comentó él, con una sonrisa.

Ella miró hacia abajo para ver la tienda en la sábana, sobre su creciente erección. "Veamos si consigo hacerte permanecer en posición de firmes"

Levantándose de la cama, tiró la blusa de espaldas sobre una silla y, lentamente, abrió la cremallera de los pantalones mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Sujetando la cintura, movió las caderas y deslizó lentamente los pantalones. Doblándolos cuidadosamente, los colocó sobre la silla, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para su strip tease. Sentándose al borde de la cama otra vez, se sacó las medias hasta la rodilla y las tiró hacia la silla.

"Esto no es hacer el amor. ¡Esto es tortura!" Se quejó Edward, observando cada movimiento, mientras ella deslizaba los tirantes del sujetador por los hombros. Intentó acercarse, pero ella le colocó las manos sobre el pecho y lo empujó de vuelta al colchón.

"No te muevas o me pondré la ropa de nuevo y esperaré hasta que el médico te dé el alta"

Con las manos en alto en señal de rendición, dijo. "Vale, vale, lo haré, pero podrías ir un poco más rápido. Hace meses de la ultima vez y voy a terminar antes de comenzar"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No me preocupa. Sé que puedes jugar a cogerme muy bien"

Sólo con el sujetador y braguitas, se inclinó para besarlo.

El beso juguetón con el que habían comenzado, pronto se profundizó cuando sus lenguas se encontraron bailando en un alegre reencuentro.

"Dios, te eché de menos" Admitió, mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho.

Con los brazos a su alrededor, Edward abrió el sujetador antes de que ella pudiese detenerlo y hacerle esperar más. El peso suave de sus pechos quedó libre. Ella se sentó para lanzar el sujetador con las otras ropas, y él elevó los pechos con las manos. Retorciendo los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, gimió.

"Quiero chupar estas bellezas"

"Creo que no vas a necesitar esto entonces" Levantándose, se sacó las braguitas. La sábana estaba en su camino así que la retiró y después se puso sobre sus caderas y se sentó sobre los talones. Inclinándose, con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de él, le llevó un pecho sobre su boca y esperó.

"Tus deseos son órdenes"

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, sintió el flujo de calor que la recorría, estableciéndose en el bajo vientre.

"Ahora este" Le dijo mientras se movía hacia un lado para ofrecerle el otro pecho.

Edward sabía que no había razón para no mover los brazos. Le acarició las caderas y los muslos, encontrando su clítoris fácilmente con ella de rodillas.

"Estás tan caliente" Murmuró. "No creo que podamos jugar a _coger_ después de todo"

Mientras ella se volvía a sentar sobre los talones, él la detuvo para deslizar un dedo en su interior y después dos.

"Mierda, quiero besarte" Gruñó frustrado.

Inmediatamente, ella se inclinó para su beso. Eso la abrió aun más, permitiéndole penetrarla con tres dedos, con movimientos constantes de va y viene.

"Te deseo en mi" Murmuró ella contra sus labios. "Ahora" Bajando las caderas, se ajustó sobre su pene duro y empujó la mano de él a un lado. Rápidamente colocó la ardiente punta donde ella quería, se enderezó un poco, tomándolo en su interior.

"Oh, Edward, me siento tan bien"

"Yo con seguridad, no" Dijo él, levantando las caderas para encontrarse con las de ella, mientras ella se movía arriba y abajo.

"No deberías moverte" Se opuso jadeante, moviéndose rápidamente con cada impulso.

"¡Bella!" Gritó con cada estocada presionando en su interior.

"Ahora, oh, Dios, ahora" Gritó ella, arqueando la espalda y tensando el cuerpo, con los espasmos, cerrados alrededor de su pene.

"Así es, ahora" Rugió mientras eyaculaba dentro de ella. Mientras el espasmo pasaba, Bella se derrumbó sobre su pecho.

"¿Cómo está tu ojo?" Preguntó sin aliento.

"No puedo decirlo, pero parece el mismo. Lo sabré con seguridad en dos días más"

Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, una sonrisa creciente en su rostro.

"Dos días más contigo acostado, comiendo todo lo que yo cocine, ¿no?" Se acomodó a un lado de él con la cabeza en su hombro.

"Es un trabajo duro, pero tengo que hacerlo"

Ella rió bajito.

"Hummm"

"Eh, ¿qué tienes en mente?" Quiso saber.

Ella bostezó, y entonces él se rió.

"Sea lo que fuere, creo que deberíamos empezar con una siesta"

"Tiene ese efecto en mi" Estuvo de acuerdo, tirando de la sábana por encima de los dos. "Y cuando nos despertemos, confío en que pensaremos algo que hacer para mantenernos ocupados en la cama el fin de semana"

Mientras el ventilador del techo giraba, a un ritmo suave y constante, se durmieron con sonrisas en sus rostros y un montón de ideas eróticas circulando por sus cabezas. Después de todo lo que habían soñado durante los largos meses que estuvieron separados, sabían que no se quedarían sin ideas para los próximos años.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**La novela que remplazará esta será Beg me de Desire Holt. Aquí les dejo el argumento.**

Conocida sólo por el nombre de **Sable**, se ha hecho una reputación por sí misma entrevistando a algunos de los hombres más poderosos del país para la Revista "Fantasías Eróticas". Pero el misterioso **Edward Cullen** todavía la elude. Sus conquistas son legendarias y también los rumores sobre los viajes de fin de semana a su retirada isla con mujeres a las que nunca volvía a ver. Pero Sable estaba determinada. Quería escribir un artículo sobre su última fantasía sexual y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Cuando ella finalmente lo arrincona en medio de una elegante fiesta, él le ofrece un trato: ir a la isla de Maine con él durante un fin de semana como su sumisa sexual. Si hacía esto, le daría la entrevista que ella quería. Le promete que a finales del fin de semana ella le rogaría que la satisfaga.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado. Sable es muy diferente a sus otras mujeres, más obstinada y sus millones no le llaman la atención. Y Edward, cuya alma hace tiempo se congeló convirtiéndose en piedra, se encuentra despertando de un frío emocional.

Al final, ¿quién suplicará a quién?


End file.
